Can you feel my heart?
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: "Just don't be mad maru…this is for us" I thought bitterly. She loves him so much her heart is breaking. Why has he become this way? Why doe she hurt me? Why do I keep coming back for more? AU/ Same Universe. ( You'll see what I mean)


AN: Hi, So I'm not sure when I'll update this but I'll try really hard to! All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, all I've got is my plot :)...Let me know of any spelling mistakes. I know I'm bound to have some..also looking for a Beta! So I don't have the silly errors. ANyways R&R..Oh! and enjoy!

I walked into the bar, happy I'd finally found some place to get out of that awful weather. My raven locks and ripped clothing hidden by my coat dripping wet from the massive storm outside soon became filled with thick smoke. The bar looked way more appealing than it did from the outside. Men from all statuses were seated at leather wrap around couches. Chandeliers were set low to give a subtle glow to the red walls. Walking towards the bar I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my back as I reached the counter. "what'll ya be havin' miss?" a booming voice came from the bar. Whipping my head around and a little startled by the huge demon I stuttered out a weak "V-Vodka tonic please." He smirked but went about making the drink.

I knew I shouldn't have wandered so far from the Manor, as I saw many lecherous stares smiles towards me. _He_ would undoubtedly be furious with me let alone those who dared look upon me. I smiled to myself thinking 'what _he_ doesn't know won't hurt him.' I was pulled out of my own thoughts as a drink was placed in front of me with a napkin and a straw. I mumbled a simple" Thank you" not even noticing I was being looked at strangely by the bartender. I took a long sip of my drink and closed my eyes.

When I opened them the bartender was still in front of me, staring at me, my mouth was quicker than my brain and before I knew it I had spat "if you take a picture it'll last longer" coming out as a sneering child's whine as opposed to the threating tone I wanted. He only chuckled.

"You're certainty not from around here, where do you come from?" I couldn't tell him where I really came from so I gave the vaguest response I could muster.

"Out west" I replied. Hoping he could take the hint I wanted no conversation.

"Hmm west you say? You're an awful long way from the western region you know? Do you know where you even are kid?" My message wasn't received, but I actually didn't know where I was at all I simply kept driving and when the car ran out of gas I began to walk thus leading me here, but all I wanted was to be left alone. Taking no note of the annoyed expression on my face the bartender spoke again.

"Well it is nowhere near the western region I'll tell you that. You're actually in the eastern region on the whole other side! You must be trying to get away from someone dreadful if you would be out in these eastern storms." Than an odd expression played across his face. Come to think of it he looked an awful lot like the reason I was in this bar. Wait did he say someone? Being pulled out of my reverie by his obnoxiously loud voice he continued

"I suppose I should give you a place to stay." My eyes widened at this. Did this demon know how to read minds? He let out a sigh" If your wet clothes are to go off of anything I'm guessing you've been walking out there for some time, and you wouldn't be if you were from around here. Plus I can't have you getting beaten and raped on my conscious so you'll be staying."

He couldn't be serious could he? Did he know I had no money or a place to stay? Sensing my apprehension to the offer he went on "I know you've got nowhere to go, so don't even decline. I'm not a creep and I won't try anything.." he added" besides I'm taken see that waitress over there?" pointing his head towards a girl in a short green skirt and a white button down with long raven hair like mine and knee high socks with black heels. "She's my girl and she won't have you out there anymore than I will. So I'm not really asking you, you're staying here alright?" I just stared as he called the women he said was his girl over telling her I would be staying a couple days she smiled and nodded looking over at me she held out her hand and said with a smile " Hi I'm Kagome and this big oaf is Inuyasha. Nice to meet you! You'd better not have been mean to her yahsa"

Shaking her hand I couldn't believe I found a place to stay on my own. I thought I would defiantly have to call _him_, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Did this Inuyasha know who I was? He had to or else he wouldn't offer me lodging for free, and why did he have silver hair like he did?

I was lead behind the bar and into the kitchen through another set of double doors that had a small hallway with stairs at the end. Once up the second flight of stairs Kagome opened the door to show a nice apartment. It was small in comparison from where I came but I couldn't complain as I was going to sleep outside till a few moments ago. The women looked at me a moment and gave me a sad smile before heading back to the door, peering over her shoulder she said "Go and make yourself at home, we've got plenty of food and if you'd like to take a shower the bathroom is down the hall and to the left." Before I could say anything she was gone.

Well I might as well take a shower; I must smell like a wet rat. The bathroom was actually descent, looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe how snooty I'd become. The old me wouldn't have cared if there wasn't a hot spring in the shower, or that I had to do everything myself. Sighing not for the last time I smiled to myself, happy that I at least still knew how to turn on the shower. Once shed of my high fashion clothes now stained with bad memories and blood. I let the scolding water heat my body until I no longer felt cold. Sitting at the far end of the tub I curled into a ball and began crying.

How did I end up at this point? Running away from the man I used to love. Crying for him and because of him in a strangers tub, how pathetic am I? As my thoughts began settling the memory of the night began replaying in mind before I could stop it.

"_No!" I yelled as I landed a kick straight to his groin and ran. Rushing out of the bedroom I sped past the hallway and down the stairs. Grabbing the keys of the hook I had my hand on the door knob. Almost there. Suddenly I pushed against the door, pinned to it. Seething breath hit my neck "You're not leaving." Throwing my head back I heard a familiar crunch. I was released only to have my head slammed into the door repeatedly until black dots appeared in front of me and blood down began blurring my vision. It wasn't until I collided with the living room table that my eyes stilled. _

_My eyes flew to the door were my demon grabbed either side of his nose and popped it into place, his eyes shrouded in crimson. I picked up a shard of glass from the coffee table and hide it behind my back. In a blink he was over me again, blood began dripping from his nose onto my face. "You know you can't leave me." My hands began trembling around the shard of glass in my hand as he licked some of our comingled blood from off my face leaving a trail down to my ear. Now was my chance. Moaning slightly I leaned into his touches until my lips grazed his ear and I whispered "I love you" before stabbing him in the ribs with the glass and twisted it. Pushing him off of me as he cursed in pain, I faintly remember hearing my dress rip as he tried to grab for me. I ran to the door picked up the keys and all but leapt into the Lamborghini. With the roar of the engine I threw the care in drive and sped off I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath till I swerved of the road a little. As I took deep breathes and tried to get the pounding in my ear to stop I saw the speedometer was touching on 140. Easing off the gas I focused on the road and put as much distance between me and him as possible. This time I would not be found. I just needed some space that was healthy right? I need space and time to think, just my own air to breathe without him there. "Just don't be mad maru…this is for us" I thought bitterly._


End file.
